


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Covid, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Vision makes the holidays a little bit better
Relationships: Vision (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! I hope that you're all staying safe and staying home! Please enjoy this Christmas fluff that I wrote all in one day because I realized that I had nothing prepared for Christmas:)

Spending the holidays without your family was odd, to say the least. 

As much as you complained about the travel, the weather, and the loud and noisy house, you missed it. You’d never thought that you would miss it, but here you were. Stuck. Thousands of miles away from home. 

But, you considered yourself lucky. At least you still had Vision, who was currently doing his best to untangle the cat from the Christmas tree. You laughed and went over to help him as Peanut yowled angrily. 

After a couple of scratches to your hand, you and Vision are able to get the cat out of the tree. He runs off, presumably to hide under your bed. You shake your head, laughing. “I don’t think he likes the tree that much,” Vision says, laughing along with you. 

Your laughter dies down though when you spot an old ornament hanging from one of the branches. You feel a sudden ache in your chest as you pick it up and hold it gently in your palm. It was a simple clay snowman, one you had made in 2nd grade. On the back, “I luv u mom” was written in sharpie. 

You stare down at it and feel tears well up in your eyes. You hadn’t meant to become so emotional so suddenly, but you missed your mom terribly and hated that you weren’t able to spend Christmas with her. 

You feel Vision place a hand on your shoulder. “Are you alright, Y/N?” He asks you quietly, and you shake your head no as tears begin to fall. You clutch the snowman tightly to your chest as Vision pulls you into a hug. 

You sob, burying your face into his shoulder. “I miss her,” you cry out, shoulders shaking. Vision shushes you, petting your head with one hand and rubbing your back with the other. 

“I know, I know,” he whispers, doing his best to comfort you. You sob harder, tightening your grip around the ornament. 

Once your tears have dried up and the shaking in your shoulders has stopped, you pull back, and Vision cups your face in his hands. You sniffle and can feel snot running down from your nose. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumble, crossing your arms over your chest. 

Vision shushes you again. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. You’re perfectly fine, Y/N.”

You nod, and Vision lets go of you to go and grab a tissue from the cardboard box that sits next to the TV. He hands it to you, and you wipe your face clean. 

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate and maybe you can video call your mom?” He says, and you nod. Vision kisses your forehead, making his way to the kitchen. You can hear the clattering of pots as you pull your phone from your pocket, pulling up your mom’s contact. 

After a long call with your mom, with lots of tears spilled into the mug of cocoa that Vision made you, your mom asks to talk alone with your boyfriend. You comply, confused, but hand your phone over to Vision before making your way to your bedroom and closing the door. 

You sat on the bed and Peanut came over to bite your hand, which was his way of saying hi. You pick him up, scratching behind his ears. He purrs and closes his eyes. You smile and kiss him on top of his head. 

Once your mom and Vision have finished their _private_ conversation, you walk back into the living room with Peanut in tow. You curl up with Vision on the couch, and he throws a blanket over you before turning on an old Christmas movie. 

At some point, you must’ve fallen asleep because when you open your eyes you’re being tucked into bed by Vision. You smile, then yawn as Vision pulls the covers over you before kissing you on the nose. You fall back asleep soon after. 

***

The next couple of days passed by with nothing out of the ordinary. You called your mom every day, and there was no private conversation between her and your boyfriend again. You were curious as to what it was about, but it slipped into the back of your mind as Christmas drew nearer. 

On Christmas Eve, you and Vision sat on the floor next to the tree with your mom on a video call. Your family had a tradition of opening presents that consisted of pajamas every year. Vision had been incredibly confused by this when you had brought him home for his first Christmas that he spent with you, but was also delighted. 

You and your mom watched on as he carefully unwrapped the polar bear patterned wrapping paper. Vision unfolded the pajama pants and held them up in front of him so both you and your mom could see. They were covered in small drawings of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. 

When he brought them down to his lap, he was smiling and shaking his head. It was originally an insult of sorts that came from your aunt when you spent your first Christmas as a couple together. But, it turned into an inside joke between you, your mom, and Vision. 

Once you and your mom finished opening your pajamas, you wished each other a Merry Christmas before ending the video call. You realized afterward how tired you were and fell asleep soon after you’d gotten changed. 

***

Vision woke you up around 9 am, stating that he could no longer wait. After taking a few moments to fully wake up, the excitement hit you and you jumped out of bed, racing toward the Christmas tree. 

Peanut joined you and Vision as you unwrapped the gifts that you had gotten for each other. Vision had gotten you a new blanket, journal, a couple of CDs, and a set of wireless earbuds. You’d gotten him a couple of new cookbooks, a wristwatch, a few new sweaters, and a 9x9 Rubix cube. 

Once the wrapping paper had all been thrown away and the cat was happily napping on the couch, you went over and grabbed the two stockings that hung in front of the TV. 

You handed Vision the one that had a large embroidered _V_ on it and you held onto your own. You both rummaged through and found the little trinkets that you’d left in each other's stockings. 

Finally, you’d hit the bottom of the stocking when you found a small box. Confused, you pulled it out and held it in the palm of your hand. “What’s this?” You ask Vision. 

Without answering, he takes it from you, standing up from the couch where you were both sitting on and kneeling in front of you on one knee. You stare at him, knowing where this was going but not knowing how to react. 

“Y/N,” Vision starts, “I know that this year wasn’t what any of us had expected and that we were supposed to be with your family this year. But, I know that I want to spend every moment with you, and I never want to be without you.” 

He opens the box, revealing your mother’s wedding ring. “Will you marry me?” 

You nod wildly, not trusting yourself to speak. Vision grabs your left hand and slips on the ring. Your hands are shaking wildly and you throw yourself at Vision, causing him to fall back onto the floor. You both laugh and you hover over Vision, smiling like a madman. 

“I love you, Vision.” You tell him breathlessly. 

He smiles, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
